Love? Since When?
by MorWolfMor
Summary: When two new girls come to town and shake things up, will the island ever be the same? Will they achieve their goals? Will they even fall in love? Can they change the hearts of the townsfolk? Only one way to find out...WizardXOC and LukeXOC
1. The new Girls

**Hey everyone! Wolfy here. I'm here to announce something new! Floopyrocks and I have decided to team up and write this here story. It will contain our own OC's with a combination of our writing styles. We hope you all enjoy this :D**

**Wolfy: WIZARD! COME DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Floopy: YOU TOO LUKE!**

**Wizard: Wolfy…does not…own Harvest Moon…**

**Luke: Nope! They only own their OC's, 'Wisp' and 'Wolfy'**

Chapter 1: Cotton Candy?...

Third Person POV

Two girls sat on the back of large wooden wagon that was being pulled by a horse. The wooden wagon was mostly filled with hay so the girls had somewhere comfy to sit.

One girl had short dirty blonde hair, it came to a stop just above her shoulders and it stuck out a bit. Her bangs swept across her forehead pointing to left. She had greenish-gray eyes and she wore a blue jacket and a red t-shirt under it with dark blue jeans. A bright green bandana covered the top of her head. On her feet were purple high top converse shoes. Her arms were skinny and she was small in size. On her fingers were black fingerless gloves. She was 19 years old.

The other girl was at a medium leveled height and her weight was average too. She had long fiery red, curly hair that stopped at the middle of her back and blue green eyes that tended to shift along with her emotions. She wore a red kami with a shorter blue shirt over it and light blue jeans and also white sneakers. She was also 19.

The girl with the short blonde hair reached up to her forehead to wipe some bangs out of her eyes.

The one with the red hair poked the other girl in the shoulder. "Melissa?"

The dirty blonde's mouth twisted into a scowl. "Don't call me that! You know that I don't like to be called by my first name! Call me Wisp." she said.

The red head crossed her arms. "Fine. Sorry 'Wisp'."

Wisp frowned. "Don't give me that look! You're one to talk. You're the one whose got the nickname after an animal."

"What's so bad about Wolfy?"

Wisp looked away as she spoke. "It's stupid." The two girls were about to start arguing but they were interrupted.

A voice came from the man who rode the horse, his name was Cain. "What did you say that your names were?"

Wisp turned to look at the back of Cain's head. "I'm Wisp and that's Wolfy."

"Those your real names?"

Wisp shook her head. "Neither of us really like our real names so we go by different ones."

Cain laughed with a deep hearty laugh. "So what do you two like?"

Wisp didn't even give it a second thought. "I like pineapples and corn."

Cain laughed. "Oh so you're the new farmer?"

Wisp shook her head. "No, Wolfy is."

"I like a lot of things," Wolfy said thinking really hard. For a moment Wisp had forgotten Wolfy was there, she had been quiet up until that point.

"I like strawberries, and flowers,…" Wolfy began.

Wisp rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh goddess. Please don't get her started!"

Wolfy frowned at Wisp. "I was finished anyways!"

Wisp pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead in relief. "Thank goodness! I thought I might die of boredom if you went on!" It was Wolfy's turn to roll her eyes and while she did that Wisp giggled mischievously.

"So when are your birthdays?"

"Well I'm Fall 6," Wisp said.

"Summer 20th and don't forget it!" Wolfy said.

Things were silent for a couple of moments between the three until Cain finally said, "We're here. Take a look!"

They turned to look at a run-down farm; it didn't even look safe enough to live in. They hopped off the wooden wagon.

"You sure you don't have it mixed up with a much nicer farm?"

"Nope!" Cain said smugly as he jumped up onto his horse. He rode off into the distance quickly.

Wolfy turned to Wisp. "Wait a minute… did you take your ADHD meds this morning?"

"That's absurd! Of course I did!"

"Ok ok… I was only making sure."

"Well, come on lets go check out the house," Wolfy said. They carefully approached the house.

"You open it," Wolfy said.

"Me? Why not you?"

"Cause if it falls, it won't be on me." Wolfy said.

Wisp crossed her arms. "So you want me to get hurt?"

"No." They stared at each other for a second.

Wolfy rolled her eyes. "Ok ok! I'll do it! Fine…" Wolfy slowly approached the door, gripped the handle, and thrust it open.

When nothing happened they walked inside and looked around. "Well at least it's nicely furnished," Wisp noted.

Wolfy nodded in agreement. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Wanna' go check out the town?" Wisp asked.

Wolfy shrugged. "May as well go meet everyone. What else do you want to do?"

"Lets' go to the carpentry shop!"

"Later. Let's go meet some people first!"

Wisp groaned.

They exited the house and took the road to the town. Once they took their first step onto the cobblestone, they were approached by a very short fat man with very light blond hair that almost looked white. "Hello there!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Uh… who are you?" Wisp asked.

"Why I'm Mayor Hamilton!" he said with a big grin on his face. "So you two must both be the brand new farmers!"

Wisp frowned. "No, I'm not here to farm. I came here to get a job at the carpentry shop." She grinned and held out a thumbs-up with her left thumb. "I'm a master when it comes to making stuff out of wood!"

Wolfy giggled. "It's true. She can fix just about anything!"

Wisp nodded. "Yup!"

Hamilton chuckled. He turned to Wolfy. "Well then you must be the new farmer!"

Wolfy smiled and held out her hand to shake. "I'm Wolfy! Nice to meet you!"

"It's really nice to meet you!" Hamilton replied shaking Wolfy's hand gingerly. "So your first order of business is to go meet everyone in town! And that's an order!" He then chuckled.

Wisp saluted. "Will do sir! C'mon Wolfy! We've got a mission!" She grabbed Wolfy's wrist and dragged her into the nearest building.

Apparently, Wisp had dragged Wolfy into the Photo Shop. Simon, the shopkeeper, greeted them warmly and gave them a free camera. "AWESOME! FREE STUFF!" Wisp yelled excitedly. She grabbed the camera from Simon's hands and ran out the door.

"See ya later, Simon!" Wolfy called as she ran out the door.

Wolfy found Wisp gasping and pointing at something. She looked at her with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"Look!" Wisp said in a singsong voice. "COTTON CANDY!" She ran toward something pink and poofy, then tackled it. Wolfy followed her more slowly.

Wisp started licking the pink thing. "Wait a minute… you aren't cotton candy!" She stopped licking it.

"No," the pink thing said. "You're licking my head! AND GET OFF OF ME!" Wisp stood and the pink poofy thing stood up too. The pink poofy thing turned to the two girls and dusted some dirt off of her outfit. She then pointed at Wisp with an angry look on her face. "YOU!" she yelled.

Wisp had that goofy grin on her face. She gasped and clasped her hands over her chest. "Me?" she said enthusiastically, but also sarcastically.

The girl with the pink hair huffed and stomped her feet, like a little kid. "I HATE YOU!"

She stormed off into the nearest building and Wolfy and Wisp watched her go. "Wow, she got mad pretty fast. 'Course if you were licking my head, I'd have slugged you." Wolfy said. She grinned evilly.

Wisp nodded while munching on something. It was pink. Wolfy grabbed it from her and threw it away. "You disgust me." she said.

Wisp shrugged. "What? It actually tasted like cotton candy!"

"Please excuse my sister's behavior." someone said behind them. They turned to look at a girl with two long blue braids.

Wisp walked over to her and shook her hand gingerly. "Hello there! I'm Wisp! And I'm NOT the new farmer. I'm going to get a job at the carpentry shop!"

The girl took a step back. She seemed frightened. "I-I'm Candace. The person who you thought was cotton candy is my sister, Luna. We work at Sonata T-Tailoring, r-right over there." She pointed to the building that Luna had stormed into earlier.

Wolfy smiled at Wisp. "Now we know where we can get clothes!"

Wisp rolled her eyes and started dragging Wolfy by the wrist again. "We can go shopping later." she muttered.

Wisp dragged Wolfy for a long time until they suddenly tripped. A girl with long blonde hair pulled back into a long pony tail helped them. "I'm Kathy! Are you two ok?"

Wolfy nodded. "Yea, thanks! I'm Wolfy." She shook Kathy's hand.

Wisp smiled and shook Kathy's hand too. "I'm Wisp!" Wisp suddenly frowned and jutted her thumb toward Wolfy. "She's the farmer."

Wolfy looked at Wisp with a confused look on her face. "You say that like it's a bad thing!" Wisp shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I hope that we'll all be good friends!" Kathy said cheerfully. She skipped off. "See ya later!"

Wolfy and Wisp waved back "See ya!"

"Well she's cheerful." Wolfy said.

Wisp started imitating Kathy. "Why everything's just PEACHY!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Wolfy giggled. She paused when she noticed someone. "Hey, who's that with the silver hair?"

Wisp stopped to see where she was pointing. "I don't know… hey he looks a bit like Vaughn! But without the hat."

Wolfy nodded. "Wait a minute… Is he in the middle of blinking for a long time or is he asleep?"

Wisp squinted her eyes. "I…can't…tell…"

"Let's go ask him!" Wolfy said. She walked over to the guy and poked his shoulder. "Excuse me mister?"

The silver haired person turned to look at them. He held a fishing pole in his hands that was cast into the water and wore a light blue outfit. "What?"

Wisp came up next to Wolfy and leaned into whisper into her ear. "He's awake."

Wolfy gave her a mean look. "Thank you Ms. Obvious!"

Wisp smiled goofily. "You're welcome!"

Wolfy raised an eyebrow at Wisp questioningly. "You absolutely sure you took your meds this morning?" Wisp nodded and Wolfy turned back to the fisherman. "I'm Wolfy; I'm the new farmer on the island. And this is Wisp; she's going to get a job at the carpentry!"

"And I'm getting tired of waiting! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?"

Wolfy rolled her eyes again, and ignored Wisp. "What's your name?"

"I'm Toby." he said slowly.

Suddenly someone yelled at the trio. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?"

"Huh?" Wisp said. Wisp and Wolfy turned around to see a girl with short brown hair wearing a yellow dress.

She angrily stomped over to them and pointed accusingly at Wisp. "YOU!"

Wisp rolled her eyes. "This is like Luna all over again!"

Wolfy turned to look at her best friend. "Well you did try to eat Luna's hair…" she said.

Wisp lifted her shoulders with a confused look on her face. "Well what did I do now?"

"You're flirting with my boyfriend." the girl said.

"We're what!" Wolfy said.

The girl pointed to Toby who was concentrating on his fishing. "MY boyfriend. You were flirting with him."

Toby slowly turned to the girl and smiled reassuringly at her. "They weren't flirting with me. They were only asking for my name."

"Wait a minute… who are you anyways?" The girl asked.

"I'm Wisp, the master of wood! And that's-"

"I'm Wolfy," Wolfy interrupted Wisp.

"Hey I wasn't finished…" Wisp huffed.

Wolfy smiled smugly at her. "I know!"

Wisp pouted and crossed her arms while the girl with the brown hair smiled gingerly. "I'm Renee, Hannah and Cain's daughter. I live over at Horn Ranch! We've been thinking about giving you a free calf but we've got several colors so stop by sometime to choose a calf!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Wolfy shook Renee's hand with a smile. "That sounds great! I promise I'll stop by later!"

"Well I gotta go now. Later!" Renee said. She kissed Toby on the cheek and he feverishly blushed as she walked away.

Wolfy watched her go. "Wow. People are really friendly here."

"Well, all except for Luna," Wisp pouted.

"Push your lower lip back in and smile. If you smile I promise we'll go to the carpentry next!" Wolfy offered.

Wisp brightened up almost immediately. She bounced up and down; she could barely contain her excitement. "Let's go!" She was about to run off but then she realized that she didn't know where the carpentry shop was. "Wait… do you know where it is?"

Wolfy pulled a map out of her rucksack. "Well according to this map that Cain gave me, there's a mine cart up ahead and it goes straight to the Garmon Mines District, which is where the carpentry shop is…"

"A ROLLER COASTER RIDE? THIS ISLAND'S GOT EVERYTHING!" Wisp screamed excitedly. She grabbed Wolfy's hand. "Let's go!"

They arrived at the mine cart ride a couple minutes later. Wisp jumped in without a second thought. "Jump in! C'mon Wolfy!"

Wolfy scratched the back of her head. She started to inspect the mine cart. "I don't know Wisp. It doesn't look too safe."

"Aw come on Wolfy! It'll be fun!" Wolfy looked around the mine cart and her eyes rested on a lever. "Hey what's this do?" She pushed it. The mine cart groaned and started move.

"ACK! WOLFY!" Wisp screamed.

"It's ok Wisp! Meet back at the house later!"

"AAAAAAaaaahhhhhh….." Her scream faded as the mine cart got farther and farther away.

Wolfy sighed. "Well I hope she's okay. What am I going to do with her?"

Sighing again she walked away from the mine cart tracks and started to slowly walk back to Harmonica Town. The sun was starting to set so she knocked on the nearest house. The house was tall and seemed to havea mysterious appearance about it.

The door opened a minute later, and a gorgeously tan skinned man, with white hair and some pulled into a small braid on the side of his face, answered the door. He had bicolored eyes, with one being a golden yellow and the other one being an unidentifiable shade of green.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb the elderly." Wolfy apologized.

The man didn't even change the monotone expression on his face. "I'm not… an old man… I'm actually younger … than I… really look."

Wolfy gasped bringing her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" she lowered her hands and smiled at the guy. "I'm Wolfy. What's your name?"

"Wolfy? That's… a… peculiar name," he said. He started walking back into his house and made a small motion with his hands, inviting Wolfy in. Wolfy stepped into the man's peculiar house and lookedaround his home.

"Most people… in this town… don't know my… name…. They all call me… Mr. Fortune Teller… But if you… must know… my name is actually… Wizard."

"That's a… mysterious name," Wolfy said.

"It's… my name… please…don't… wear it out."

"You don't find anything funny… do you Wizard?" Wolfy asked.

Wizard gazed up into a giant telescope pointed at the night sky. "I… don't know… you tell… me."

Wolfy smiled. This guy would prove to be fun…

After a lot of bumps, Wisp was psyched. "That was the most fun! I've ever had!" The mine cart came to a sputtering stop. "Uh oh," she said. She jumped out of the cart and looked at the wheels. "Hm… the wheels are just a bit rusty… I know I have an oil can in my rucksack somewhere…" Wisp started digging through her rucksack and finally pulled out an oil can. She put some oil on the wheels, then pulled the lever and watched as the mine cart rolled away almost as fast as lightning.

"Woah! The mine cart looks better than ever!" Wisp turned around to see a little girl with short blue hair. For some reason her hair style look really familiar. She wore a white bandana with blue flames on it and an axe was tossed carelessly over her shoulder.

"Who are you little girl? You shouldn't be carrying that axe around like that. It's dangerous!" Wisp asked, bending down to the girl's level.

"First off, I'm not a little girl. Second I'm 14 and I'm the carpenter's daughter, I can very well carry around an axe without getting hurt, thank you very much!" she said.

"Well then." Wisp said.

The girl smiled and offered her hand to shake but then she pulled it back and started to suck on her knuckle. "OW! I nicked my knuckle." She pulled her knuckle away from her mouth and tiny little bead of blood was forming on her finger.

"I told you to be careful. Anyways I'm Wisp."

The girl bobbed her head. "Floopy."

Wisp did her best not to laugh. "What kind of name is Floopy?"

Floopy scoffed. "What kind of name is Wisp?"

Wisp narrowed her eyes. "Touché.'"

"So anyways you said that you that were the carpenter's daughter?" Wisp asked.

Floopy nodded. "Yuppers, that's a right'o."

"Can you take me there?" Wisp asked.

Floopy shrugged. "Sure," she said. "Follow me!" Floopy lead Wisp to a tall wooden building. "So this is it!"

Wisp looked up at it and smiled. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Wait… No. I don't think you want to do that! We're not open!" Floopy tried to say, but Wisp wasn't listening. Inside a tan man, with blue hair like Floopy's, was placing some kind of green dish on the table. Around the table sat an incredibly cute guy with blue hair, also similar to Floopy's, and another teenager with blondish hair and a white cloth tied around his head.

The tall man looked up. "I'm sorry we're closed." Ignoring him I looked around.

"This place is so cool!" I said. I ran over to an unfinished chair that was on a table. "Woah! Who made this?"

The cute guy with the blue hair stood up, holding a finger up in the air. "I did!" He smiled a goofy smile and she smiled right back at him. Wisp turned back to the chair and took a look at it.

"With only two legs, it's not going to support its weight. You're going to need three legs," She said. She picked up a block of wood on the table and sanded it down as fast as she could. When Wisp was finished she attached it to the chair and flipped the chair over. It stood up. She placed it on the ground and sat on it. "See? Three legs!"

The big man with blue hair came over to me. "You fixed the chair…"

Wisp got up. "I'm sorry. I'm interrupting something… aren't I?"

The man shook his head. "No. You're not. That was the best work I've ever seen. The fastest too." The man held his hand out to shake. "I would be honored if you would work here."

She smiled real big and took his hand to shake it. "And I would be really honored to work here too!" She said.

The really cute guy jumped up from his seat and fist pumped the air. "AWESOME!" he ran over to Wisp and put an arm around her. "We're going to be the best o' friends!" he said.

Wisp laughed. "Ya. We are definitely going to be the best of friends! It's going to be EXTREME!" Wisp and him gasped. Then said at the same time, "NO! IT'S GOING TO BE EXTREMELY AWESOME!" They laughed and fist pumped.


	2. What a Day

**Floopy: Another update! And this time the Wiz is gonna do the disclaimer! :D Hit it Wiz! :3**

**Wizard: Don't call… me that… and I'm… Wolfy's… assistant… You can't… make me do… anything…**

**Floopy: But I can get Wolfy to come down here and make you do it.**

**Wizard: Please… anything but… that.**

**Floopy: THEN DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Wizard: Fine… Floopyrocks… and FlamingIceWolfGirl… do not own… Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 2**

Wisp's POV

After saying goodbye to the gang at the carpentry (specifically to Luke like 40 times) I started to make my way back home. _I'm already calling it home? Great! Sounds great! _I thought sarcastically. I didn't really want to call it home, not just yet. I just wasn't ready.

I stopped suddenly; realizing that I didn't know which way was home. I went back to the mine cart, but it still wasn't back yet so there was only one other way, past the carpentry. Luckily for me I somehow ended back at the house Wolfy and I shared. I unlocked the house with the key that Cain had given me and walked inside. Suddenly realizing that I never gave Wolfy the other key, I decided to leave the door unlocked. I crawled into the bed and turned off the light. Suddenly deciding the bed was too "soft" I grabbed a blanket off the bed and spread it on the floor. Then I grabbed one of the pillows and a blanket and slept on my makeshift bed.

Wolfy's POV

I went home after talking with Wizard some more. Okay, make that _trying _to talk to him. He just kept ignoring me. I approached the house and suddenly realized that Wisp never gave me the key. I groaned and started looking for a way in. Luckily for me, behind the house, I found an open window. I managed to crawl through it without any difficulty and I accidently fell on Wisp. "Sorry Wisp!" I said as I got up off of her.

Wisp stood up, rubbing her head in pain. "Why did you come in through the window?" she asked.

"You never gave me the key to the door so I came in through the window."

"I knew that, so I left it unlocked for you. Didn't you try the door?"

The door… The one thing I forgot to actually check. I groaned. "Sorry, I forgot to check the door. Anyways, what are you doing on the floor?" I asked.

Wisp lay back down and rolled onto her side. "You know I like to sleep on the floor," she said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

I smiled. Wisp was a strange one, but that was one of the reasons why she was my best friend. I crawled into my bed, without our luggage I didn't have any pajamas to change into so I had to sleep in my current outfit. We had sent our luggage to the island first, then actually went to the island ourselves, so it was a mystery to us why our bags weren't here yet.

The next morning I woke up at exactly 9:37 AM. Wisp was still sound asleep on the floor. She must've pushed her covers off while she was asleep because you could now see her now legs. Her arms and legs were sprawled out and she looked a little bit like a starfish. I giggled at the thought and went over to the kitchen to make breakfast when I remembered that we didn't have any kitchen utensils. Going without breakfast was going to be hard, but I ignored my growling stomach and headed out the door with my rucksack over my shoulder. Once outside the house I grabbed the watering can, 10 bags of Turnip Seeds, and the hoe that Cain had given me. It all came with the "Farmer's Starter Kit" that he had given me.

With the hoe in my hands I tilled ten spots that were away from the other crops that were already there. I then planted the seeds and watered them and the rest of my crops. When I was done Wisp came out of the house. She yawned, her hair sticking up all over the place, and stumbled over to me.

"Mornin', Wolfy," she greeted.

"Morning Wisp! Have you taken your meds yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My meds are in our luggage. Is it here yet?" It was my turn to shake my head.

"No, sorry."

Wisp shrugged, then pulled her green bandana out of the pockets of her jeans and started to tie it on. "Guess I'll have to go without it then."

I turned back to my crops. "You go do that," I said.

Wisp's POV  
><span>I left Wolfy at her farm and started walking towards the Garmon Mines District. As I was walking over the bridge a loud rumble erupted from the sky. I looked up to notice that the clouds were now gathering together and they were a dark shade of gray. "I better be careful," I noted. "Looks like a storm is coming soon."

I continued my walk and finally walked into the Carpentry shop. Luke, Bo, and Floopy were all waiting for me.

"What took you so long, Wisp?" Luke asked.

"Sorry, I woke up kind of late," I replied.

Dale entered the room with a clipboard in hand. "Well if you're going to work here, you're going to need to get here by 7:00 AM," he said.

I almost choked on air. "7:00 AM?"

Luke nodded with that goofy grin on his face. "Yup!"

Dale rolled his eyes at Luke and went to work. "Alright guys, today Bo you're gonna' stay here and work on that chair that Shelly ordered."

Luke jumped up and down in complete excitement. "Ooo! Ooo! What about me?"

Dale looked at the list before replying. "Luke you're going to go chop some wood and we're going to need a lot of it; Coleen at the Ocarina Inn wants us to make two whole new bed frames, they say they're adding some more beds. And Floopy you're going to go around and ask if people want to order anything."

Floopy nodded her head. "Right."

I noticed that he hadn't addressed me yet. "Wait, what about me?" I asked.

Dale thought for a moment. Then he went to the back room and came back a minute later with a brand new axe in his hand. "You can go do some wood chopping with Luke. Here," he said.

He handed me the axe and I gripped the handle tightly. It was a bit heavy, but I managed. I smiled at Dale. "Sounds good."

Dale handed the clipboard to Floopy. "Kay guys, chop to it!" We all saluted and Bo ran into the depths of the carpentry while Luke, Floopy, and I went back outside. In the short time that I had been in there, it had started raining but now it was pouring. I turned to Luke and he shrugged.

"We still have to work, c'mon Wisp! It'll be fine!" Luke replied. Shoving my emotions of fear deep down, we started making our way toward the bridge. We were halfway across when all of a sudden, the waterfall started to pour harder and the river began to rise. It was so rocky that a wave started to form and it was really huge and IT WAS ABOUT TO CRASH DOWN ON US.

"RUN!" Luke cried. He grabbed my hand and started sprinting off the bridge. We safely landed on the other side. The water had gone back down now as the rain started to slowly subside.

I turned to Luke, my face and hair that wasn't covered by my bandana now soaked with rain. "Thank you for saving me Luke," I said. But Luke wasn't listening. He was frantically looking around.

"Wait? Where's Floopy?"

I looked toward the river and I was horrified to see a tiny blue head bobbing up and down in the water. "There she is!" I cried pointing at her. She started to get carried down the river.

Luke ran to the edge of the stone. He reached his hands out as if he could just grab her and pluck her right out of the water. "FLOOPY!" he cried.

Floopy's head bobbed in and out of the water and she tried to talk but water kept flowing into her open mouth. "It's okay… I'll be fine! I can swim! This river will stop eventually," she called as the river carried her away. I pulled Luke away from the edge of the river, afraid that he would fall in.

"C'mon Luke, let's just get to Fugue Forest," I said. Luke nodded silently and we continued our way to Fugue Forest.

At Fugue Forest we got straight to work. I easily chopped trees down along with Luke (and he was impressed with the fact that I actually _could _chop a tree). After a while we were tired and almost out of breath so we stopped and took a break.

"Hey, Wisp?" he asked.

"Ya?" I shoved a sandwich in my mouth.

"I think we've got enough wood!" Luke said. My eyes widened. I swallowed the food in my mouth and smiled at Luke.

"Hooray!" I cried, fist pumping the air.

"C'mon lets go transport this to the swamp," Luke said as he picked up a large pile of wood that was taller than him. _The swamp? _I thought, confusion quickly clouding my head.

Once we had transported all the wood to the swamp Luke explained. "See this river connects to the waterfall next to the carpentry shop and Floopy made a little thing that catches the wood after it falls down the waterfall and keeps it from floating away."

"Sounds cool!" I said. We put the wood in the swamp and watched as it carried the wood down the swampy water.

When all the wood was gone Luke said, "That looks like that's it. C'mon, let's go back!" I grabbed my axe and he grabbed his and we started to head back. We got to the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"That's weird," Luke mumbled. He tried the door, tugging it open with all his strength he had in him but it still didn't budge.

We looked at each other, realization dawning on our faces. "Uh oh!" we chorused.

Wolfy's POV

After I was done I decided to go visit Wizard.

So there I was inside his house while he was ignoring me and I was talking away.

"So Wizard, what do you like?"

He didn't reply at first so I repeated my question. "Wizard, what do you like?"

Wizard shrugged and replied without even looking at me. "Coffee."

I smiled. "Coming right up!" I replied. I started to walk toward the door and ignored Wizard's protests.

"Wait… you don't have too…"

I came back 15 minutes later with a hot cup of coffee in my hands. I had gotten it from the Ocarina Inn.

Wizard opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw what I held in my hands. "Is that…?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yup! I got it just for you! Here." I handed him the coffee and he eagerly drank it. For a moment there I thought I noticed a slight smile form on the edges of his lips but I ignored the thought. "Well see you later!" I said and started to walk away. I had to go to Horn Ranch to get my free cow.

Third Person POV

Later that night Wizard lay wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He groaned. "I shouldn't… have drank… that coffee from… Wolfy," he quietly said.

**Floopy: So what do you think? I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**Luke: YES PLEASE DO!**

***everyone laughs except for Wizard***

**Wolfy: Bye!**

**-Floopyrocks, FlamingIceWolfGirl, Luke, and Wizard**


	3. Meet the Harvest Goddess

**Floopy: What's that? You want another chapter? HERE! TAKE IT! But Kurt do the disclaimer first.**

**Kurt: why should I do it? I'm not even in this story!**

**Floopy: Luke did the disclaimer even when the story wasn't about him. Kurt it can't always be about you.**

**Luke: Ya Kurt! You've got too much of a big head!**

***Kurt gets angry. His face starts to grow red* Kurt: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Floopy: YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

***Kurt grunts* Kurt: fine. Floopyrocks and FlamingIceWolfGirl do not own Harvest Moon.**

**Wizard: but they do… Own their OC's… Wolfy owns her… OC, Wolfy… And Floopy owns… her OC… Wisp.**

**Luke: Wiz? Where did you come from?**

**Wizard: I poofed in….with magic….**

**Floopy, Kurt, and Luke: oh…**

**Floopy: Also just to let you know in this story I'm making Edge a girl… just for the heck of it.**

Chapter 3: The Goddess Haunting Your Dreams

Wolfy's POV

When I got home Wisp hadn't gotten back yet. Thinking that she was still working I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes. We still didn't have a change of clothes because our luggage STILL hadn't come. I was starting to grow worried.

Pushing the thought of my head, I felt my body relax as I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

_Blackness surrounded me and I couldn't see anything._

_Then suddenly a figure started to appear. The figure finally cleared and I noticed some of her distinctive features. The figure was still slightly faded, as if she was weak. She looked tired too._

_She looked important. She wore all these gold rings all around her body. A faded blue ring was around her body. It moved slowly up her slim figure; starting at her feet and disappearing at her neck, then reappearing right below her knees but above her ankles. She had on a long blue elegant dress, as if she was going to go out to a fancy party. Two large blue wings (they weren't see through) floated around her back. The two wings floated in different directions, as if they had no control of where they were going and as if the person did not want to take off and fly away. Lastly, her hair was a gradient of colors. Starting from the roots of her hair it was teal color but it mostly looked green, but then as your eyes traveled down her two long poofy braids the color of her hair got darker and darker until at the bottom of the braids, it was a dark blue color. Overall she was a very beautiful woman._

_She spoke directly to me. "Hello Wolfy."_

_"Who… who are you?" I called out. I wondered if she could hear me._

_It appeared that she did because she responded to my question. "I…..am the Harvest Goddess."_

_The Harvest Goddess? I thought. She… She's real?_

_The Harvest Goddess chuckled. "Of course I'm real silly. The people who first believed in me, created me."_

_DID SHE JUST READ MY MIND? I yelled in my head._

_"Yes I did just read your mind," the Harvest Goddess responded. "But nevermind that. Back to the important stuff. Wolfy, do you notice how I am____faded?"_

_I nodded._

_"The Goddess Tree is dying and I am dying along with it. The storm that rained down today took away a lot of my power. A very strange thing because I created the Harvest Sprites and Ben can sort of control when it rains… Well… not really… He can only control it a smidge… He can't control storms… Anyways the island is dying too."_

_I was confused. There were so many questions raging through my head like an angry bull: Why is the Harvest Goddess telling me all this? What am I supposed to do? What's a Harvest Sprite?_

_The Harvest Goddess interrupted my thoughts. "I know you have a lot of questions but just wait, I'm not done explaining yet."_

_"Ok then, continue," I replied._

_"Anyways Castanet Island is dying because the Goddess Tree is dying and I'm also dying with it. So-"_

_It was my turn to interrupt her. "Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Realizing that I just interrupted the Harvest Goddess I grew scared. Was she going to yell at me because I interrupted her? Or maybe worse… kill me?_

_The Harvest Goddess' calm appearance stayed plastered onto her face. She was so calm that the air seemed calm too… wait… is there even any air here? Where ever "here" is…_

_"It is ok. I am not angered easily. To answer your question, what you can do is ring all five bells."_

_I was confused again. "Bells?"_

_"Yes. Bells. There are five and they are all hidden. There is the Red Bell of Fire which is protected by the red Harvest Sprite, Alan-"_

_I interrupted her again. "WAIT. WHO'S IS ALAN? YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT A HARVEST SPRITE IS," I exclaimed._

_The Harvest Goddess smiled slightly, as if I had just humored her. "Right, sorry about that. A long time ago, right after this island emerged out of the sea after a very large volcano erupted and I located this pond I created the five bells. And I needed someone to watch over the bells while I'm visiting other islands (yes, I do go to other islands too. There are Harvest Goddess Ponds connected to each other all over the world) so I created the Harvest Sprites. There are six of them. They are little beings with green hair and they all have a favorite color, which is the color of their bell, and they always wear on their clothes._

_"As I was saying there is the Red Bell of Fire which is protected by the red Harvest Sprite, Alan, then there is the Yellow Bell of Earth. Collin, the Harvest Sprite that wears yellow, watches over it. When you meet Collin you may find that he's funny or you may find that he isn't funny. He likes to crack a lot jokes. Anyways the next bell is the Green Bell of Wind and the green harvest sprite, Daren, protects it. Daren falls asleep a lot… it's very hard to talk to him." She trailed off and didn't say anything for a moment until she suddenly snapped back into reality._

_"Sorry about that."_

_I smiled at her. "It's fine."_

_She continued. "Now where was I?... Oh yes. The next bell is the Blue Bell of Water. Ben, the blue clad Harvest Sprite, guards it. And finally there is the Purple Bell of Heart, which you will ring only after you have rung the other bells. It is protected by the purple Harvest Sprite, Edge."_

_While she was listing the bells and the Harvest Sprites that had protected them I counted how many Harvest Sprites she had mention and was confused when I realized she had only named 5. "I thought you said there were 6 Harvest Sprites."_

_"There are," the Harvest Goddess replied. "The last one is Finn. He likes to wear orange. He doesn't guard a bell."_

_"If he doesn't guard a bell then what does he do?" I asked._

_"I created Finn as guide," she responded._

_"A guide?"_

_The Harvest Goddess nodded. "Yes. While I was creating the Harvest Sprites I had a vision of the Goddess Tree starting to die and me dying along with it. I couldn't let that happen so I created Finn, who would guide and help the person who is going to help me. And that person… is you."_

_I was shocked. "M-Me? Why me? Why not Wisp?"_

_The Harvest Goddess chuckled. "Wisp will be helping you too. In fact I'm going to visit her dreams after we're done. But Finn is your personal guide." A small figure appeared next to the Harvest Goddess._

_He was very small. VERY small. He wore an orange hat and what looked like a little orange dress and he had black legs. Green hair poked out from under his hat. He smiled really big at me, his strikingly white teeth greeting my eyes. "Hello there!" he greeted cheerfully._

_I smiled back at him. "Hi!"_

_"This is Finn. He's going to be your guide. He will be there when you wake up," the Harvest Goddess said._

_I nodded._

_"Please come see me first thing tomorrow morning so I may tell you the whereabouts of the bells."_

_The figures of the Harvest Goddess and Finn started to fade away. I called out to them, "Wait! Don't go!"_

It was no use. They faded away to nothingness and I could feel the dream start to end.

Wisp's POV

I shivered, rubbing my arms to create friction and warmth. Even though it was Spring and the temperatures were gradually getting higher during the day but at night the air was still very cold. My back was pressed up against a tree trunk and it was starting to get sore.

Luke lay on the ground next to me. He sat up and looked at me. "You cold?" he asked.

I looked away, avoiding his gaze. "I'm fine," I lied. My thin arms weren't helping much with the chilly wind blowing through the trees.

Luke chuckled. He then pulled of his brown vest and draped it over me. It wasn't much, but it was something. I blushed at the gesture.

"T-thanks," I replied. Luke laid back down. I stood, stepped over Luke, and laid down next to him. We looked up at the sky. The sky was black, with not a star to be seen across the endless landscape of the sky.

Luke startled me when he spoke. "How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?"

"I don't know. Let's hope not long," I replied. Luke's vest was still around my shoulders.

Luke stood and stretched. Then he sat back down and crossed his legs. "I'll take the first watch," he said.

"The first what?" I repeated, baffled by what he had just said.

"The first watch. Someone's gotta' make sure that nothing comes and hurts you while you're sleeping," he replied.

I blushed again. "But-"

"Go to sleep. I'll be fine," Luke replied. I nodded and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted asleep.

I woke up the next day, confused. I had a weird dream where this beautiful woman appeared and told me that I was supposed to ring these five bells that were guarded by these five creatures called Harvest Sprites.

I asked her if Wolfy was going to be doing this too and she said that she was. She also said that she was giving me and Wolfy both guides to help us out. Apparently my guide's name was a little Harvest Sprite called Edge.

Oh yeah, she told me her name was the Harvest Goddess. She also said that Edge would be there when I woke up but I was looking around and didn't see Edge.

I scratched my head. It was only a dream. It couldn't be true… right? But that woman, "the Harvest Goddess" or so she called herself, knew mine and Wolfy's names… The sun shined brightly over ahead and the sky was clear blue with not a cloud in the sky.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft noise. "Sniffle…" I whipped my head around to find nothing there.

"Luke?" I whispered. I looked to see Luke asleep next to me. "Great, no one to protect me now. I guess I'm on my own."

I heard the noise again and all of a sudden a small person was next to me. "Aah!"

"Calm down, its me, Edge. Sniffle. You know f-from your dream," he said. I looked more closely and I recognized the little guy as Edge. He actually looked kinda cute.

I smiled at him. "You look cute, closeup. For a guy," I complemented.

Edge furiously blushed. "I… uh… I'm not…. I'm not a guy…" she quietly mumbled.

I gasped immediately feeling bad about what I said. "Ohmigosh I'm sooooo sorry!" I said.

"Wisp? Who are you talking to?" It was Luke.

I turned around to face him. "I was talking to Edge."

Luke looked around, confused. "Who's Edge? There's no one next to you."

"Only you and Wolfy c-can see me. Tell him that you were t-talking t-to your imaginary f-friend," Edge whispered into my ear.

I didn't want to sound lame but I went with it anyways. "I was talking to my imaginary friend. His name is Edge," I replied.

Luke smiled goofily. "Oh, that's cool. I've got an imaginary friend too! His name is Bob!" Luke turned to the air next to him. "Say hi Bob!"

There was silence between us until Luke turned back to me. "He said hi."

I nodded. "Ok then. Do you want to try the door again?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure." He got up and walked over to the door. He tried to tug it open but it wouldn't budge. "Guess we're still stuck here," he said.

I sighed. I just hoped we wouldn't be stuck here for so long that we would grow beards. Ok more like Luke would grow a beard and my hair would grow to ridiculous lengths.

Wolfy's POV

I woke up the next morning to find that Wisp wasn't back yet. I sat up and looked around. _Where is she?_ I thought.

"Good morning Wisp!" a cheery voice called. I turned and jumped in surprise when I was met by a small orange creature.

I relaxed when I noticed it was that Harvest Sprite from my dream. _Wait a minute_… I did a double take. "Finn? You're real?"

"Of course I'm real! You saw me in your dream!" he responded.

"But my dreams are always really crazy," I said. I reached out and touched his tiny little head.

"You believe I'm real now?"

I nodded.

"Then come on let's go see the Harvest Goddess!"

"But I have to water my crops… and I have no idea where Wisp is…"

Finn tugged my shirt. "C'mon Wolfy!"

I groaned. "Ugh, fine."

We went to the bridge that connected my farm to the Garmon Mines District. But there was no bridge. It was completely gone. "Where's the bridge?" I exclaimed.

"Last night the storm took it out. Luke, Wisp, and Floopy were walking across it when a huge wave knocked out the bridge. The water carried Floopy away but Luke and Wisp made it across," Finn replied.

I turned to him. "Do you know where Wisp is?"

Finn sadly shook his head. "Nope. Sorry."

I didn't know what to do. I had no idea where Wisp was and there was no way I could get to the Harvest Goddess now.

All of a sudden it dawned on me. "Wizard…" I said.

"Who?" Finn said.

"Wizard! He might know!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you mean that guy that hates to talk? Yeah lets go ask the antisocial dude," Finn sarcastically said.

"Shut up Finn, you're already getting annoying," I growled as I started walking back to my farm.

"What? I'm only here to help!" Finn called as he followed after me.

We arrived at Wizard's house a little later. I explained the situation to him.

"I could..use… my crystal ball…to find her…" he replied.

"Yes! Please Wizard!" I pleaded.

Wizard walked over to a clear ball on a table. He rubbed his hands over it and chanted a couple words. It started to glow and I squinted at the bright light until it went away.

"Well?" I asked.

Wizard turned to me with barely an expression showing on his face. "Wisp and Luke are stuck in Fugue Forest. The door is locked and they can't get out."

**Wolfy: So what do you think of this chapter?**

**Floopy: Hope you liked it!**

**Wolfy and Floopy: Please R&R! Bye! :3**

**-Floopy, Wolfy, Kurt, Luke, and Wizard**.


	4. A Wizard, some Sprites, and a Forest

**Wolfy: Hey all! New chapter…OOhhhh, what's gonna happen now? Read to find out! WIZARD!**

**Wizard: FlamingIceWolfGirl (Wolfy)…and Flooyrocks (Floopy)….do not…own Harvest Moon…**

**Luke: Nope! They only own their OC's, Wisp, Wolfy, and Floopy!**

**Kurt: Now go read already! Shoo!**

**Wolfy: KURT! Be nice! Don't make me go get Floopy and Natalie again..**

**Kurt: NOO! I'll be nice! I swear!**

**Wolfy: That's better. Now please enjoy this chapter everyone ^0^**

Wolfy's POV

I stared at Wizard shocked. "How the heck did they get stuck in there?"

He shrugged. "I…do not know...everything…"

I narrowed my eyes at him. The sarcasm was very evident to me. Finn however, was completely oblivious.

"Noooo!" The little sprite cried. "How do we get them out?"

I rolled my eyes. Drama queen. I turned to Wizard. "Who has a key? Someone around here has to have one. I mean, somebody locked it didn't they?"

Wizard seemed surprised. Even if his face still somehow remained expressionless. I had gotten good at reading peoples' eyes back in...Well, that doesn't matter anymore. The eyes are the window to the soul, someone once wrote. I quite agreed with them. I wrote a bit myself sometimes, but that's beside the point.

"Surprised I'm smarter than the average chick?" I grinned

He inclined his head to me slightly, acknowledging me. "I…am…" His green eye seemed to smile at me. "Dale. Lukes' father…has the…only key…"

I nodded. His left eye was covered by his hair and that frustrated me. Reading peoples' emotions in their eyes is less accurate with only one eye visible.

"So where's this Dale person?" I asked.

"Garmon…Mines…" He replied.

I nodded again. Finn flew to my shoulder and sat on it. I shook the little sprite off.

"Finn..." I warned.

He held up his tiny arms in surrender. "Fine, Fine." He squeaked.

Needless to say, he got off.

With a wave to Wizard, I headed up to Garmon Mines, the annoyingly happy orange sprite trailing behind me, talking the whole dang way.

Wisps POV

I was soo bored. There's nothing to do in this forest but chop trees and get lost. We went exploring for awhile and found this little pink house. When we knocked, nobody answered, so we went inside. There was a funny pink frog sitting on the table. This forest is weird. That frog started chasing me and Luke around the house! EVIL FROG ON THE LOOSE! We ran out of the pink house, and slammed the door behind us, making sure that diabolical frog couldn't follow us.

Luke ran around, pointing out all the different trees, plants, and animals we came across. Eventually, my stomach started growling.

He looked at me and laughed. "Hungry?"

I nodded sheepishly.

He smiled. "I KNOW! I'll find us some food!" He ran off and I followed him with a sigh.

Nearly two hours later, and we still hadn't found much food…

I looked over at Luke. He was still busy looking for some mushrooms or something like that for us to eat.

I held Edge up to my face. "Can you find Wolfy and tell her what's going on?" I whispered.

She nodded. "I-I'll try..."

"Good." I smiled at her. "I know you can do it!" I fist-pumped the air.

Luke turned and looked at me curiously. I smiled sheepishly. "Just rooting for you to find us some food."

He grinned. "EXTREME!" He fist-pumped the air too. "Let's look together!" He shouted.

I laughed, and Edge flew off of my palm. "Good luck." I whispered. I turned back to Luke with a smile. He was so sweet. I really liked him a lot…What? No! Bad Wisp! I can't like him yet! I just met him! I sighed and moved to help Luke look for food.

My mind is horrible once you get it started.

_I am not._

_Yes you are._

_Am not._

_Are too._

_Am not. You're the one arguing with yourself._

_HEY! You started it!_

_My, my. Look who's still arguing with me. You're crazy._

_I AM NOT! I just haven't had my meds today is all.._

_Well, needless to say, I win this argument._

_YOU DO NOT!_

Luke tapped my shoulder, jolting me out of my argument with myself.

"Uh, Wisp? Ready to look for food? You kinda spaced out there for a sec."

I blushed.

"Uhm…Yea. Sorry about that Luke."

"S'okay. C'mon!" He waved his hand, and I followed him into the bushes, once again searching for food.

Wolfy's POV

So I finally got that key from Dale. How could he lock the door, when he had sent Luke AND Wisp into the forest to get wood for him? Besides that, the bridge is out! I had to send Finn to swipe the key. How did Dale manage to lock the forest door anyways, with the bridge out?...I swear! I'll never understand these people…

Suddenly, Finn shrieked in my ear. Man, he's a loud little bugger.

"Edge!" I heard him cry out.

Edge? Wasn't that the name of the sprite Wisp was supposed to have? I think that's what the Harvest Goddess said…

"…Really?" I heard Finn squeal. I sighed, and walked over to the two Harvest Sprites.

"Finn? What's going on?" I noticed a little purple thing hide behind Finn.

"Is that Edge?" I asked.

Finn nodded happily. "Yup! She came to find us. Wisp sent her, 'cause they're stuck in the forest."

I nodded back. "Let's go then." I waved at the two sprites.

"C'mon you guys. I want to get Wisp so I can go water my crops." I shaded my eyes to look up at the sky. "They're probably scorched by now…" I muttered.

Edge flew into my line of sight and sniffled. "I-I could w-water them f-for you. I-if you want…"

I smiled. I liked her. She was nice. Quiet too. Finn sure wasn't…

"Sure. Thanks so much Edge. I'm sure my crops will thank you too." I chuckled.

The little purple sprite flew off in the direction of my farm with a tiny nod to me.

Finn glared at me. "Why're you so nice to her? How come you're being mean to me!"

I glared back. My glare, however, was much more frightening. Years of practice. Saved me a few beatings…meh, whatever…that was then.

I brought my thoughts back to Finn. I watched him shrink back from my glare. "YOU woke me up at an ungodly hour, didn't let me water my crops, OR get my free calf from Renee, and I haven't eaten ALL DAY!" My stomach growled in agreement at this last part.

He looked down. "I'm sorry Wolfy…I didn't mean too…" He began to sniffle.

Oh no, I made him cry. I sighed and pulled him into my hands, feeling bad.

"Look." I began. "I'm sorry for being mean today. I'm just tired and hungry okay? After we find Wisp and Luke, how about we go get some food?"

He nodded, and flew up to be level with my face. "We're almost there." He smiled at me. I smiled back. The little guy was trying to be helpful. I could try to be nicer. Even if he was the one who had caused my grumpy mood in the first place.

We finally reached the door. I sighed in relief. I really needed to get a horse. As soon as I got the money anyways. This place was huge! A horse would be great transportation.

Edge poofed in front of me. I stifled a scream. Man, were those guys good at popping outta nowhere!

I put the key in the lock, and slowly pushed open the door. I didn't expect what I saw though.

Luke and Wisp were sprawled out on the ground, their hands and mouths stained a dark blue. I looked around puzzled as Edge flew over to Wisp and began shaking her shoulder. Ah. Blueberries. I smiled. Wisp sure could eat. Luke too apparently, if he could keep up with Wisp.

I laughed, and gently nudged Edge away from Wisp. I noticed a sparkly purple mushroom next to Wisp, and figured it'd make a good gift for someone, so I stuffed it in my rucksack, before leaning over Wisp. "Wakey, Wakey Wisp!" I sang out. She groaned and shifted. I knelt down next to her ear and grinned. "WAKE! UP!" I shouted. Both she and Luke shot up. "Whazzat?" Luke mumbled.

I started laughing. I couldn't help it! Both of their faces were priceless!

Wisp POV

I woke to something loud…I rubbed my eyes to see Wolfy laughing hysterically. I narrowed my eyes. She would have to wake me up like that…wait a minute…If Wolfy's here…then that means…

"We're free!" I shouted and ran out of the forest, Edge following behind me. Luke and Wolfy laughed.

I turned around to see Luke's face scrunch up.

"Floopy! Aw, man. Wisp, we've gotta find her!"

Wolfy looked at him confused. "What's a Floopy?"

Luke turned to her. "Not a what, a who. She's my little sister. We got separated when the bridge collapsed! Maybe someone in town has seen her! Lets' go!"

He ran past me, grabbing my hand on the way, and preceded to drag me to town. Wolfy ran behind us followed by Edge and a strange orange thing. I'm guessing it was another Harvest Sprite.

We soon made it to Harmonica town. Wolfy stopped running and panted. I laughed. She couldn't keep up with me and Luke.

Speaking of Luke…He still hadn't let go of my hand…I blushed.

I watched Wolfy's eyes widen as she saw. I shook my head at her. _Not now._ I warned her silently.

She nodded in understanding. Lucky for me, she could do the whole I-can-read-your-thoughts-through-your-eyes thing.

Luke dragged me all over town, before finally stopping in front of Choral Clinic.

"Uhm…Luke?"

"I can't find her anywhere! Where is she?"

"Luke…"

"Where could she possibly be?"

"Luke."

"Why-"

"LUKE!"

He stopped his rant and turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked, confused.

I sighed. "Let's check in the Clinic. Maybe someone found her and brought her here."

"Oh. Yeah! Great idea Wisp!" Luke fist-pumped.

I saw Wolfy snicker, from the corner of my vision. She waved at me to show she'd wait outside.

Luke, of course, proceeded to drag me into the building.

He stopped for a millisecond, let go of my hand, and rushed to hug something on a bed. I leaned over his shoulder, to see what he was squishing.

I heard a muffled voice from under him. "Get off….Luke!" The voice said.

Yup. That'd be Floopy all right. I noticed one arm was in a cast. Ouch…

Luke turned to me with a grin. "She's okay! Well, except for her arm, but she's okay!" He hugged his sister again, and she awkwardly returned the hug with her good arm. He really cared about her. Awww…

A loud *AHEM* interrupted my 'Awww' moment. I turned, irritated, to see a tall Asian guy in a white coat. I jumped behind Luke.

He turned. "Oh, Hey Dr. Jin!"

Dr. Jin pushed his glasses up farther onto his nose. "Luke, Floopy broke her arm, and she needs to stay here until tomorrow. Please tell Dale that she's all right."

Luke nodded and saluted. "Yessir!"

I giggled, and followed Luke outside with a final wave to Floopy.

When we got outside, I saw Wolfy talking to that Blue-haired girl…what was her name? Oh! Candace! The sister of the mean-not-cotton-candy girl! I smiled and waved excitedly.

Candace looked up, waved shyly, and then went inside a building. Wolfy motioned for me and Luke to come down. I noticed her look past us. She was concentrating really hard on something, because her eyes turned that funny dark green I'm-really-concentrating-color.

I wonder…I turned around to see a guy with silvery hair retreat into a house. He kinda reminded me of Vaughn…Maybe that's who she was looking at?

_No duh, you moron._

_HEY! I did NOT ask for your opinion! Buzz off._

_Make me. Oh wait, I'm you. So you can't do anything to me. Ha! I win, yet again._

_I'm not talking to you anymore._

_Oh really?_

_Yes really._

_You just talked to me genius._

…_.Shutup…_

Wolfy tugged on my arm, a slightly worried look on her face. "Wisp?..."

I nodded slightly, answering her unspoken question. I was arguing with myself…again. I really needed my meds. Where was our luggage anyways?

Luke started pulling on my arm.

"C'mon Wisp! We gotta tell my dad Floopy's allright!  
>I waved goodbye to Wolfy, who just nodded and started walking to the house of that silver-haired guy. Hmmm…maybe she has a thing for him? I wonder…<p>

"Hey Luke? Who lives in that house over there?" I jerked my thumb to the house Wolfy was walking towards.

"Oh." Luke looked surprised. "That's Mr. Fortune Teller's house. He's not very talkative."

I just nodded. Well, Wolfy loves a challenge…She'll get a kick outta that guy.

I snickered. She even got Vaughn to be her friend, when he would only talk to Chelsea. Wolfy sure is persistent when she wants something though…I shrugged. I can't wait to see how that turns out.

**Wolfy: Hey all, thanks for reading! We all appreciate it! :D**

**Kurt: I don't…**

**Floopy: Kurt…*points to chair***

**Kurt:….I totally appreciate it!**

**Wizard: *rolls eyes***

**Wolfy: *sigh* Please review guys, while Wizard and I try to stop them before things are destroyed. **

**Luke: BYE!**


	5. A gift and a sleepover

**Wolfy: Hello again, my wonderful readers! Here is another chapter for you to sink your teeth into. Think of it as a yummy cookie ^0^**

**I LOVE COOKIES! xD**

**Wizard: alright…who...gave Wolfy…sugar?...**

**Luke: *raises hand* ME! She's all happy now!**

**Wizard: *shakes head***

**Luke and Wolfy: *runs around the room yelling* COOKIES ARE AWESOME!**

**Floopy: Oooh boy…While Wizard and I try to calm Wolfy down, please enjoy this new chapter! :D**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks and FlamingIceWolfGirl do not own Harvest Moon.**

_**Wisp POV**_

Luke and I walked up to the mine cart to head up to Garmon Mines, but it wouldn't budge when we hit the lever! What could be wrong?

Luke inspected the wheels and sighed. "The wheels were oiled too much, and now they're stuck up because of the heat. I'm gonna havfta replace the wheels when we get back to the Carpentry."

I looked away in shame. "Uhm…but isn't the bridge out Luke? How're you gonna get home tonight?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe I can stay at the Inn…"

I looked up, and suddenly, and idea hit me!

"You can stay with me and Wolfy tonight, Luke!"

He looked at me shocked, before a wide grin covers his face. "Really? That'd be EXTREME!" He fist-pumped the air and we hugged, laughing.

I grabbed his sleeve and started tugging him through town as the sun began to set. "C'mon Luke! Lets' get a place for you to sleep all fixed up so Wolfy can't complain!" I grinned. I couldn't wait to see her face, when she realized I outsmarted her.

_You…Outsmart Wolfy? Pffftt. As if. You know her. You're toast._

_Oh Shutup you! I've had enough of your interference!_

_Really now? And what will Wolfy say…She might let Luke stay without you asking her first, but you'll certainly pay later…_

…_Shutup…_

_That the best you can come up with?_

…_._

_I thought so. You're gonna get it…_

_I'll make her favorite food! Yea! That'll fix everything!_

_You guys don't have any ingredients to FIX the food with._

_Then I'll buy it!_

_You don't have that kind of money._

_Quit being annoying, would you!_

_I'm just saying…_

…_Shutup…_

Luke tugged on my arm. "Wisp?"

I blinked, drawing myself out of my argument with me. "Heh. Sorry Luke. Must be more tired than I thought."

He nodded, as if that answered all his questions. "C'mon then! Time to get going!"

I smiled. This was going to be a fun night. Regardless of what my mind says.

_**Wolfy's POV**_

I walked up to Wizards house before pausing. Finn had grabbed my hair. "Ow, Finn! What was that for?"

He sighed. "You said we could get food Wolfy! I'm hungry…"

I frowned. "I am too, but I need to talk to Wizard for a sec. Just hold your horses, allright?"

Finn crossed his little arms with a pout. "Fine…"

I stifled a giggle before knocking. Wizard slowly opened the door. "…Yes?..." He asked.

I smiled slightly. "Hey Wizard. Can I come in?"

He nodded and held the door open wider so I could walk in. "Thanks."

He said nothing, just closed the door behind me.

I turned around to look at him, and he just watched me. I shifted, a bit uncomfortable at being looked at for so long.

"Uhm…Oh!" I looked into my rucksack and began rummaging through it, before pulling out the purple, sparkly mushroom, and holding up to him.

"I found this in the forest when I got Luke and Wisp out, so…here." I pushed the mushroom into his hands, and looked at his face. His eyes held shock, and…happiness? He sure was hard to read…

"Uhmm…anyways, I figured I'd give it to you since you helped me find them in the first place. So…Yea." I'd never been this at a loss for words with someone before. What was going on?

Wizard looked at me. "Thanks…I love this…It is…my favorite…"

I smiled widely. "Really? Cool!" I laughed, and moved towards the door.

I heard Wizard shuffle behind me. "Leaving?...Already?..."

I turned with a nod. "Yea…sorry 'bout that. I haven't eaten all day." I scowled meaningfully at Finn. "I have to get to the Bar and see if they'll let me start a tab. I'm starving." My stomach growled in agreement, and I smiled sheepishly at Wizard.

He rubbed the back of his head. "You could…eat here...It'll be free…"

I grinned. "Really Wizard?"

He nodded. "Of course…you…brought me a gift…I haven't…gotten anything…in many years…"

I looked at him in shock. "You haven't?"

He shook his head no.

"Aww, I'm sorry Wizard." I moved to hug him tightly around his waist. I felt him stiffen upon contact, but it's whatever. I just LOVE to give hugs. Specially to my friends. He slowly relaxed, and carefully wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Wolfy…" He whispered in my ear. I knew he wasn't just thanking me for the mushroom.

Finn pulled on my hair, irritated, and broke up my hug. I glared at the little sprite.

"I'm hungry NOW Wolfy! You promised food." I growled under my breath and turned back to Wizard.

He had a slight smirk on his face. He was SMIRKING! He thought it was funny. Wait…so he can see Finn?

"You can see Finn?" I asked, confused.

Wizard nodded. "Yes…he is…hard to miss…"

I shook my head. "But how? Nobody else can…except Wisp."

"All…creatures of magic…can see…each other…"

Finn nodded. "Duh, Wolfy."

I chose to ignore that little comment. "Fine." I said. "No food for the annoying fairy."

"HEY! I'M NOT A FAIRY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Finn got right up in my face.

Wizard pulled the little pest back before I could wallop him.

"Finn…" He warned.

I turned away and plopped onto the couch. "Can we get some food now Wizard?"

He heard him walk to the kitchen, Finn trailing behind him, constantly chattering. How did he stand it? I had a horrible migraine from earlier today. I rubbed my head slowly, trying to rid it of the ache I felt.

Wizard held a cup of something in front of me. "Drink…" He said. "It'll help…"

I nodded, and cautiously took a sip. My eyes widened in surprise. It tasted like fresh strawberries. They're my favorite!

"How...It tastes like strawberries!"

Wizard just nodded. "It is...a potion…it tastes…like whatever your favorite…food is…"

I just smiled. "This is great! And my headache isn't so bad anymore!"

He just nodded, and began rummaging in his fridge for ingredients.

I sneaked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha gonna make?"

"What…would you like?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm just not all that fond of vegetables."

He nodded and pulled out some eggs and a loaf of bread. "How about…French toast?"

I grinned. "Sure! I love French toast."

He set the ingredients on the counter and began making the food. I kept sipping the strawberry-flavored drink he had given me. That stuff was delicious!

Finn buzzed around my head until I swatted him away. I swear, does he EVER run out of energy?

Finally, the food was done. Wizard handed me a plate, and we went to sit at his table. His house really was nice. If you looked past the corners filled with dusty star charts and stacks of books. All it really needed was a little cleaning.

I turned my attention back to the food, and took a bite. Finn had already finished his. How in the world that little sprite could eat so much so fast, was beyond me. The food was really good. I smiled and kept eating. I'm pretty sure I saw Wizard smile slightly, but I can't be sure.

After we finished eating, I helped Wizard with the dishes, much to his futile protests.

"Hey, you cooked for us all; it's only fair I help with the dishes."

He just shrugged, and passed me another plate to dry.

I smiled. Wizard really is fun to be around. Very relaxing…quiet…sweet…handsome…woah. What? Where in the world did that come from!

Finn poked me in the head. "Time to go Wolfy!" He chirruped.

I sighed. "Well," I turned to Wizard. "Thanks so much for cooking for me and Finn."

He shrugged. "You're…welcome…I do not often…get visitors…this was nice…"

I just smiled and hugged him. He stiffened up again, and then hugged me back after a few seconds. I headed out the door with a wave, heading for home.

_**Wisps' POV**_

Luke and I had finally set up a place for him to sleep. It was right next to our non-existent kitchen. I slept on the floor next to the bed. It was waay too soft for me. But Wolfy seemed to like it, so it was fine. Luke smiled and high-fived me. "EXTREME! We're all done!"

"Wait…" I interrupted. "We forgot a pillow!"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess we did."

I smiled. He is just so darn cute when he does that!

_Excuse me?_

_Uh oh. Here we go again…_

_You liike him, don't you?_

_Do not…_

_Oh really? Then why are you blushing? Hmm? I think yes._

_Shutup you…_

_Make me._

I was just about to come back with an awesome comment, when Luke tapped my shoulder.

"Wisp? You spaced out again."

I forced myself to laugh. "Heh heh, yeah…I must be really tired, huh?"

Luke laughed. "You must be! Let's get everything ready for Wolfy! Since we already ate at the inn, maybe she did too, and we can have an EXTREME SLEEPOVER!" He fist-pumped the air again.

I laughed. "Yeah! She'll be so surprised to see you."

_You mean mad…_

_Shutup. Nobody asked for your input._

I shut out my annoying mind voice, determined to have a fun night with Luke.

"Oh yea, pillow!" I laughed. "Here ya go Luke!" I tossed him one from the bed, and it hit him square in the face. I burst into giggles.

He made a muffled squeaking noise, before removing the pillow from his face and grinning. "Oh, it's on." He readied the pillow, and swung at me! I squealed and dived for my pillow, and an all-out pillow fight began! Edge flew for cover when the pillows started flying. Pillows were tossed to and fro, with the house becoming a war zone!

I finally had Luke cornered against the door, with no escape. He looked around frantically, but I was finally about to win…I raised my pillow, and threw it as hard as I could! He ducked, just in time for the door to open, and the pillow hit a very surprised Wolfy.

_Uh-oh…I am soo dead…_

_**Wolfy's POV**_

I had just opened the door, when something smacked right into my face! What in the world? I looked around to see Luke flat on the floor, and a sheepish Wisp under the kitchen table. I bent down to pick up the pillow and slowly grinned.

Wisp squeaked and ran for cover behind the bed. I laughed and threw the pillow at her. It hit her right in the side! I smiled widely and picked up another pillow, before grinning at Luke.

"Uh-oh…" He said.

"You've got five seconds…" I grinned evilly.

He scrambled to his feet, dove behind the bed with Wisp and grabbed a pillow.

I looked at Wisp before laughing and yelling, "Pillow war!"

She fist-pumped the air and grabbed a nearby pillow. "LET THE WAR BEGIN!"

I smiled. Even though Luke was here without her asking me, this'll be a fun sleepover…although, I will have to get her back sometime soon…I smiled at the thought.

The pillow fight lasted long into the night; Luke finally collapsed around 3am, and Wisp fell asleep shortly after. I sighed and cleaned up the remnants of our pillow war. Sadly, two pillows did not make it…they will be mourned.

I laughed and finished cleaning before falling into bed around 4am. I groaned. I did **not** look forward to getting up to farm in the morning. The peaceful breathing of Wisp and Luke soon relaxed me though, and I drifted off to sleep.

**Floopy: So, what'd you think of this chapter? Pretty good right?**

**Wolfy: *Mmmfffmmmhhmm***

**Luke: *MMMFFFMHMM***

**Wizard: They are…conveniently…tied to a chair…**

**Kurt: and duct-taped! Don't forget that! **

**Floopy: Yup! So until these two calm down, they're gonna sit there!**

**Wizard: Please…review…**

**Floopy and Kurt: Bye!**

**Luke and Wolfy: *mmffmhhmmm!***


	6. A Contest and a Question

**Wolfy: Hello my lovely readers! As you can see, I am untied from that chair! *Grins***

**Floopy: Only cause you aren't hyper anymore xD hahaha**

**Luke: *MMFFFMMPHF!***

**Wolfy: Luke's still tied up as you can see…Well, until he calms down, please enjoy this chapter ^0^**

**Wizard: Wolfy…and Floopy…do not own…Harvest Moon…**

_**Wolfy's POV**_

I woke the next morning to Luke and Wisp hollering at each other. I groaned, and sleepily opened my eyes. I saw them rushing around the room, tossing random things at each other. Lukes' bandanna, Wisp's rucksack, an axe. Geez, are they trying to get somebody killed?

"Knock it off you two…" I nearly growled at them as I looked at the clock.

"It's 6:30, and I've only been in bed for about 2 hours, so hush up and lemme sleep! I cleaned up after the pillow war. Have some respect for the dead." I pointed at the two shredded pillows in the trashcan.

Wisp took her green bandanna off her head. "They will be mourned…"

I grinned and rolled over in my bed, closing my eyes as I did so.

Lukes' voice rang out as the door squeaked open. "We're headed to work Wolfy! See ya later!"

I grunted and heard Wisp giggle just before the door closed.

I felt Finn flutter near me, and then settle onto my pillow just above my head. I heard him yawn, and I smiled.

"Hey Finn? Wake me around 8, will you?"

"Sure Wolfy."

I sighed and snuggled under my worn covers, quickly falling asleep.

_**Wisp's POV**_

I skipped towards the Carpentry, happily following Luke towards work. Wolfy sure was grouchy this morning…but that pillow fight sure was EXTREME!

Luke waved to everyone we passed, and even introduced me to the ones I hadn't met yet. I saw this weird purple-haired girl standing at the broken bridge. I nudged Luke.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's just Julius. He's probably trying to get to work. He works with Mira at the Accessory Shop."

My eyes widened. "Wait…He's not a she?" I gasped.

Luke turned to me with a laugh. "No silly!" He ruffled my bandanna playfully.

"Julius is very much a guy." He laughed again.

I just smiled, not sure what to say. Maybe he's gay?...I frowned in concentration.

Julius turned as Luke hollered a hello.

The purple-haired guy turned in surprise. "Why hello there Luke! And who is this lovely young lady?" He smiled over at me.

I looked Julius over. He was very stylish to say the least. I looked closer. Was that…heart earrings he's wearing? I shrugged. Well that's different.

I shook myself from my musings, and smiled at him.

Luke grinned. "That's Wisp! She works at the carpentry with me and Bo. She just got here with Wolfy, and Wolfy's running the old farm!"

Julius smiled widely and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear Wisp. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to town, and speak with Shelly about a new line of spring clothes." He smiled graciously and left.

I looked to Luke. "He certainly is nice."

Luke nodded. He pointed to a familiar figure with spikey hair and a white bandanna.

"BO!" I waved frantically at our friend. He was carrying tools in his hands. I grinned.

"He's gonna fix the bridge Luke!" I fist-pumped the air in excitement.

Luke laughed and fist-pumped the air too.

Bo waved at us with a smile. "Dale asked me to tell you guys to go chop some wood for us in the forest. The bridge should be done by tonight."

I smiled and waved. "Sure thing Bo!" I turned to Luke. "Lets' go!"

Luke laughed, and we raced to the forest, axes in tow.

Edge flew behind me, quietly sniffling to herself.

Upon reaching the forest, Luke and I decided to have a contest. Whoever could chop down the most trees, wins…and the loser buys dinner. Seeing as Wolfy and I didn't have much money, I just HAD to win!

"Ready?" Luke raised his ax.

"Set…" I raised mine.

"GO!" We shouted together.

I hurriedly began chopping trees left and right. Edge cheered me on, and after several tiring hours of cutting down trees, I won. Luke fell onto the ground, exhausted.

"Great…job…" He panted.

I took a deep breath, trying to get some energy from the air. "Thanks Luke."

I wonder what Wolfy's up to…She has to be done with the crops by now.

_Why don't you find out?_

_Who invited you to talk…_

_Oh please. I don't need an invitation. I'm you remember?_

…_why are you so annoying! Ya know what; I don't wanna talk to you right now, so go away._

I effectively shut out my minds voice. That was a first…before turning to Luke.

"Looks like somebody owes me dinner!" I laughed.

He stood up with a smile. "I guess I do. I'll take the wood to the swamp. Go ahead and take the rest of the evening off. I'll meet up with you at the Inn."

"Ya sure Luke?" I questioned.

He nodded happily. "Sure! You won, fair and square. I can handle this. It's only your fourth day here, right? Go have some fun!"

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Luke!" I turned and ran from the forest, but not before I saw the light blush spread across his cheeks.

I skipped into town, extremely happy to have won against Luke, but then I accidentally bumped into the mean-not-cotton-candy-girl. She scowled at me, before shoving me away from herself.

"Now look what you've done!" She yelled. "You've gotten dirt and sweat all over my new outfit!"

I shrugged. "Sorry 'not-cotton-candy-girl' I was working all day today. Didn't mean to make you dirty."

She stomped her foot like a child and glared at me. "My name is LUNA!"

Turning with a huff, she stomped all the way into Sonata Tailoring.

I decided to leave her be, and headed to the pier. I saw that silver-haired fishing boy from my first day here. What was his name?...Toby! That's right! He was dating Renee!

I waved at the sleepy-looking fisherman, and a lazy smile stretched across his face.

"Well hello Wisp. Nice day out, isn't it?"

I smiled at him. "Sure is! Catch anything good lately?"

He nodded and held up a bucket swarming with fish. "Pretty good."

I smiled again, and waved as I backed away. "I'd better go. Bye Toby!"

He raised a hand to me as I walked away. He sure was a laid-back kind of guy…but really nice. No wonder Renee likes him so much. Not my type though.

I shook my head.

_Then who IS your type, hmm?_

_You again? Whatdya want now?_

_For you to answer my question. Duh._

_Well, I like outgoing people, someone who's fun to be around…who likes me for me…_

_You mean like Luke?_

_Yeah, like Lu-…wait a minute! You're trying to trick me!_

_Trick you? Me? Why I'd never!_

_Mhm sure. You just want me to admit I like Luke and think he's hot!_

_So you DO like the hyperactive carpenter…_

_I!...But!...Yeah…I guess you're right. I DO like him. But what should I do? I can't just tell him I like him! He might think I'm weird!_

_Darling, you ARE weird._

_Shutup…_

_Just be yourself. I'm sure he likes you too. _

_Really?_

_It's kinda obvious…_

_Whatever…_

I looked up from my conversation with my mind, to see Maya poking my arm. Apparently I had walked to the Inn, while I was spaced out.

"You alive Wisp?" She giggled. "You were spaced out for awhile!"

I laughed with her. "I must have been! I was thinking about all the yummy food I could eat!"

Maya's grin looked like it was gonna split her face in two. "You like food too! C'mon!" So saying, she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the Inn.

Once inside, Maya seated me near the kitchen, and she brought out a plate of cookies. "My grandma made these! They're the bestest cookies ever!"

I laughed, grabbed one, and took a bite. She was right. They were extreme!

"These are extreme Maya!" I grabbed another cookie and stuffed it into my mouth. I have a feeling we're gonna be best of friends.

We talked and laughed over the cookies for nearly an hour, before Luke burst in.

"Hey Wisp! Maya! How about some dinner?"

Maya and I laughed when his stomach growled.

"Coming right up!" Maya sang. "What'll it be?"

Luke grinned. "Same as always! Spinach risotto, with water and for dessert, spinach cake!"

I smiled slightly before pointing to the menu. "I'll have the pineapple pizza, a water, and for dessert…some more of those yummy cookies!"

Maya bounced off to the kitchen, and Luke looked at me curiously.

"What?" I self-consciously smoothed my hair as he looked at me.

"Nothin." He grinned his signature grin. "You look really pretty tonight."

I blushed and looked away. "T-thanks Luke."

He just kept smiling throughout dinner. Once we were done, he offered me a hand up, and we went outside.

As we walked, we told each other about things we loved, stuff we liked to do, and everything in between. I really was falling for this crazy carpenter.

Once we reached the farm, Luke took my hand in his. I looked up at him, surprised.

"W-wisp?" He stuttered.

"Yeah?" I asked while blushing furiously.

"Will…will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled up at him. "Yes!" I squealed and hugged him.

He laughed and spun me around. "Extreme!" Setting me back down on solid ground, he brushed some hair away from his eyes.

"Well, I'd better get to sleep. It's late, and we have work in the morning…" I began. I moved towards the house, but Luke caught my hand.

He moved closer, and lightly kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Wisp." He smiled and moved off into the night, whistling a happy tune, while heading for Garmon Mines.

I lightly touched my fingers to my cheek, and smiled, before heading into the house.

Wolfy was already asleep. I guess I'll tell her Luke asked me out in the morning. I grinned. Luke was my boyfriend! Extremely awesome! I giggled to myself, before telling Edge goodnight, and lying down to sleep.

**Floopy: How was that? Did you like the chapt-**

**Luke: I'M FREE! *begins running around the room***

**Floopy: LUKE! Get your hyper butt back over here! *begins to chase Luke with a roll of duct tape***

**Wolfy: *Sigh* Well, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a review. :)**

**Wizard: Please…do…it inspires…the authors…**

**Wolfy: Yup! It sure does! Until next time, everyone! Bye!**

**Wizard: …goodbye…**

**Luke: *running in the background* Heelllppp!**

**Kurt: *rolls his eyes* **


	7. A Wizards Bond

**Wolfy: Hey everybody! We're back!**

**Floopy: YES! AND WE HAVE AN AWESOME NEW CHAPTER!**

**Luke: YEA! READ IT NOW!**

**Wolfy: hahaha sorry for the long absence, but FlamingIceWolfGirl(haha that's me) was having some personal issues that took time to resolve, but thankfully we are back, with a new and exciting chapter for you all!**

**Kurt: FlamingIceWolfGirl and Floopyrocks do not own Harvest Moon. **

**Wolfy: Yea, Cause if we did, there'd be an epic movie :D**

**Wizard: Happy…reading…**

_**Wolfy's POV**_

I woke earlier than usual. I was actually awake before Wisp for a change.

I stretched, getting out of bed before looking around the house for Finn.

I smiled at the sight of Finn and Edge curled up in a tangled mess of wings and limbs on the table. Those two were so cute together. They'd make a great couple.

I let my thoughts wander as I grabbed my rucksack and headed outside.

_Do Harvest Sprites ever marry? Are there little Sprites running around in some alternate world? I wonder what Finn and Edge's kids would look like…._

After feeding little Kurie and brushing her down, I gathered my thoughts and began tending my few crops. I was done before noon, and Wisp still hadn't come out of the house.

I frowned. It isn't like her to slack off this much. I sighed deeply and brushed a few stray curls from my face. I'd better wake her…

I walked into the house quietly, and noticed Finn and Edge just beginning to wake.

"Morning guys." I said softly. I didn't want to give the little guys a mini heart attack. I giggled slightly when Finns' hat fell into his eyes. Edge fixed it for him with a small blush.

I moved away, letting the Sprites have their moment, before nudging Wisp with the tip of my dirt-encrusted sneaker. I sighed deeply. How does she sleep on the floor and actually rest?

I nudged her again and got a light groan. Finally, some progress. "Wisp! Get your lazy butt up! I've already finished work for the day."

She groaned and turned over. I grinned widely. This calls for more…drastic…tactics. I moved towards our tiny kitchen, a smirk gracing my lips.

_**Wisps' POV**_

I am sooo sleepy…why can't Wolfy quit poking me and just lemme sleep?

I smiled inwardly when I heard her footsteps move away. Finally, she's gonna lemme get back to sleep!

Suddenly, there was icy cold water all over me! "**WOLFY!" **I shrieked. I only heard her laugh, before the door slammed.

I stood up shivering, while Finn and Edge were both laughing their little heads off. I scowled, before grabbing a towel from our tiny bathroom and drying my clothes as best as possible.

Tossing the towel to the floor, I stomped outside. Wolfy was nowhere to be seen. Finn and Edge fluttered behind me, still giggling from before.

I frowned and then shrugged. I wasn't one to hold a grudge. I looked towards Fugue Forest. I needed to practice with my ax anyways. I hefted my ax over my shoulder and began to walk towards the dense trees.

_**Wizards' POV**_

I sat in my house, reading a good book, when I felt a slight tug on my tattoo. Wolfy was doing something dangerous. Or at the very least causing trouble…Why, oh why, does she do these things? I abandoned my book and set it down among the star charts that littered my coffee table. There's no way I'd be able to concentrate now…and that was such a good book too. I sighed.

Why did I bond to Wolfy of all people? She's a mortal. I can never have a normal life with her. A life with her? I'm really considering this? I ran a hand through my silver hair, tousling it. This bond is a curious thing…I can't imagine life without Wolfy now.

While I sat and pondered this, my normally impassive face shifted to a frown. As much as I would love to deny my feelings, the bond had been made, for whatever reason, and there was no breaking it.

Magic certainly was a curious thing. Over 500 years of practice, and I still didn't fully understand it. I doubted I ever would.

I leaned back into my chair and let the memory of when I first met Wolfy sweep over my mind.

_I heard a light knock on my door as I stirred a new potion I was working on. Putting it away, I opened the door to see a short girl with wildly curly hair and her blue-green eyes were staring up at me. She had a pure aura around her as well…how curious…She immediately looked contrite. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb the elderly." She said. I didn't change my expression before replying, as I was used to it. "I'm not…an old man…I'm actually younger…than I…really look." She gasped and covered her mouth with tiny hands. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. Lowering her hands, she smiled up at me. "I'm Wolfy. What's your name?" She tilted her head a little to the left. "Wolfy?" I began. "That's…a…peculiar name." Unsure of what to make of the girl, I waved my hand; inviting her in. she looked around curiously as I spoke. "Most people…in this town…don't know my…name…they all call me…Mr. Fortune Teller…but if you…must know…my name is actually…Wizard." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's a…mysterious name." She said. "It's…my name…please…don't…wear it out." I replied. "You don't find anything funny…do you Wizard?" She asked. I gazed up into my telescope before replying. "I…don't know…you tell…me." She smiled._

I was pulled from my musings by an unusual knock on my door. How peculiar…most people did not knock at all. I opened the door to see Wolfy standing there, staring up at me with a small smile on her upturned face.

"Hey Wizard!" She hugged me and sauntered into my house before looking around.

"Soo, I was wondering…" She paused and looked up at me with striking violet eyes.

How odd…I could have sworn her eyes were a blue-green color. I forced my attention back to her words, but my eyes kept wandering to her own.

"…and so can I use your phone?" She finished. I nodded, still puzzling over her eyes. She gave me a small smile and looked around. "Hey Wizard? Where's your phone?"

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I gestured to a small table next to my messy bed. "There…use it…as long as…you like."

She hugged me and smirked. "Don't worry Wizard, I won't be long. Unlike most girls, I don't like to talk all the time."

"Could have…fooled me…" I smirked slightly and watched her eyes widen.

She laughed and gently punched my arm. "Alright smart one." Smiling, she made her way to the phone, punched a few numbers, and held it up lightly to her ear.

I sat in my armchair and watched her. She fascinated me, and captured my attention unlike anyone I'd ever met before in all my long years of life. I noticed how her face was lightly spattered with freckles; her fiery hair curled wildly about her face; and her eyes…how they drew me in.

Suddenly, Wolfy laughed. A full-blown laugh. It was like music to my ears and I didn't want her to stop. I smiled slightly as she covered her mouth with a tiny hand.

"Oh, Vaughn, same as always." She sighed with a giggle. "Put Chelsea back on." She paused a moment, listening. "Uh-huh, got it cowboy. Now put her on the phone."

I listened intently. _Vaughn? Who is this 'cowboy' and how does he know Wolfy?' _ It wasn't in my nature to eavesdrop, but I **had** to know.

I was bonded to her, and even though we had a non-existent relationship, I couldn't let her go without a fight. I started in surprise. Was I…jealous?...of someone I'd never even met? I groaned inwardly. This bond went much deeper than I had originally thought.

She talked for a minute more, bid the person goodbye, and hung up the phone. She turned to me with a smile. "Thanks for letting me use your phone Wizard."

I nodded to her. "Oh! Here." She dug in her rucksack for a minute before pulling out a small thermos. I smelled the coffee as soon as it was out of the bag. She shoved the drink into my hands and headed out the door with a wave. I held up a hand in farewell, and then carefully closed the door. Slowly pacing back to my chair, I sank into it with a sigh, not once glancing at the now-forgotten book.

"Wolfy…"

**Floopy: Hey! Didja enjoy the chapter? Didja didja huh? :D**

**Luke: HEY! Why wasn't I in this chapter! **

**Wolfy: Cause you aren't xD**

**Kurt:*rolls eyes***

**Wizard: Review…please…It inspires...the authors…**

**Wolfy: Oh yes! We would like to give a special shout-out to AngelWings for the lovely review last chapter :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Floopy: If you leave an anonymous review, we will answer them at the end of each chapter. THANKS EVERYONE!**


	8. Surprise!

**Floopy: HELLO LOYAL READERS!**

**Wolfy: Floopy…calm down.**

**Floopy: NOPE! I AM SUUGARRREDD!**

**Wizard: That…is not…even a word…**

**Luke: 'Sugared' is so a word!**

**Kurt: *mumbles* Well, it certainly explains you two perfectly.**

**Floopy: HEY! I HEARD THAT MISTER GRUMPY GILLS!**

**Luke: Hey! Grumpy Gills! *Grins manically* I'm going to call Gill that from now on!**

**Wolfy: *Shakes head* Well, as you may have guessed, we don't own Harvest Moon, or anything of the sort.**

**Kurt: They do, however, own their OC's 'Wolfy', 'Wisp', and 'Floopy'.**

**Wizard: Enjoy…**

_**Wisp's POV**_

I woke the next morning to Edge gently tapping my head.

"G-goodmorning Wisp."

I smiled brightly and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning Edge. Where's Wolfy?"

I looked around for my normally sleepy friend, but she wasn't in the house.

"S-she went to do her c-chores. She said f-for you to meet her at the docks by suppertime."

I nodded before noticing a bright green sticky-note stuck on the fridge. It smelled faintly of blackberries…Must be from Wolfy! I tore it from the fridge and began to read it.

_Morning Wisp! As I'm sure Edge told you, we're meeting at the docks around 6 tonight. In case you're hungry, I stocked the fridge with a little help from Renee, Anissa, and Kathy. Be sure to thank them if you see them! Have fun at work with Luke, and I'll see you tonight._

_ ~Wolfy_

_P.S._

_I found out that Wizard can see Finn._

_Just a heads up._

I looked over at Edge puzzled. "So Wizard can see you guys?"

She shrugged as I hopped up. "Awesome! I'd better hurry, or I'll be late for work!"

She nodded, and after we ate a breakfast of pineapple slices and bread, she handed me a bright yellow flower. I twisted it just under the edge of my bandana.

"Thanks Edge! What's it for?"

She smiled. "It'll help me find you later. I promised to help Finn today. Don't lose it please."

I nodded before swinging my ax happily over my shoulder, and hurrying out the door.

When I reached the carpentry, Luke was already outside waiting for me. "Yo Wisp! Right on time!"

I laughed and fist-pumped the air. "Yeah! 'Cause I'm that awesome!" We laughed together.

Floopy came out of the carpentry, took one look at us and headed down the hill towards Fugue forest. I looked at Luke puzzledly and he only shrugged.

"So what's on the agenda for today Luke?" I asked him.

Luke held up the clipboard in his hands. "I'm on clipboard duty while you're going to go with Floopy and chop some wood. We don't have any orders right now, which is why I'm on the most boring job EVER, otherwise known as clipboard duty, so you don't need to chop that much wood," Luke replied.

I froze. Spending time alone… with Floopy? That girl had too much hostility in her eyes already.

_What's she going to do to me? Kill me? Yeah right! She's only a little girl. _

_Yes, but you've seen the look in her eyes. EEVVIIILLLLL. _

_S-Sh-Shut up. _

_Scardey cat! Scardey cat!_

_I AM NOT! _

Luke's voice snapped me back into the present. "Hey Wisp! Yoo-hoo!" He waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked.

"Right, sorry. I'll go join her at Fugue Forest right away," I said with a small nod.

"Alrighty then. Have fun! Don't let the pink frog get you!" Luke warned me. He laughed while I gave a weak laugh in return.

_**~.~.~.~.Later that day…~.~.~.~.**_

My shoes slapped against the docks as I made my way toward the place where I was supposed to meet Wolfy. A yellow piece of pineapple was in my hand and I happily munched on it as I went skipping along.

Chopping trees with Floopy was fine. In fact I didn't see her the whole time I was there and when I got back to the Carpentry, she was watching TV, acting like I didn't even exist. Which, I suppose, is a good thing.

I could smell Wolfy before I even saw her. The sharp scent of blackberries filled up my nose and I smiled and waved when I saw her. "HEY WOLFY!"

_**Wolfy's POV**_

I smiled as Wisp waved at me from half-way across town. I turned back to watching the waves, Gill standing next to me.

"So Gill," I began. "Why're you still here? I thought you didn't like to be around people much.

I noticed him shake his head slightly from the corner of my eye.

"It's not that I don't like people…I just don't know how to be liked by people. I get annoyed or angry at people, and then I say things I shouldn't." He stopped, before looking at me, eyes full of despair, and then sudden terror at the realization of what he'd just revealed to me.

I gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." I breathed softly. "I won't say a thing."

He sighed deeply, before looking away from me. "Thanks Wolfy. You're not that bad."

I nodded with a smirk as he turned back to the waves. "Try being a bit more considerate of others feelings though, Gill. Just think a little more before you say something."

He nodded thoughtfully as Wisp and Luke bounded up.

"HEY GUYS!" Luke hollered.

Wisp just panted, out of breath. "H-hey Wolfy..huufff..Why're we here?"

I smiled as the ship came into view. "You'll see."

Gill edged away from Luke as he was badgered by the hyper carpenter.

I laughed quietly to myself as Wisp joined Luke in annoying Gill. I kept my eyes on the ship, however, for it held two things incredibly dear to me.

I waved as those two things stepped off the boat and onto the dock. "Hey Chelsea! Hiya Vaughn!"

Wisp whirled at the mention of those two names. "CHELSEA?" With a squeal of excitement, she dive-bombed the giggling brunette.

I nodded to Vaughn with a smile and a light roll of my eyes. He smirked back knowingly.

Two more people followed Vaughn off the boat. Seeing pink hair, I smiled.

Natalie! But who's the guy with spiky brown hair? I wondered.

As Natalie jumped onto the dock, she shoved past Vaughn to hug me. I chuckled at the sight of his irritable scowl.

"Hey girl! How've you been?" I said with a laugh.

The pinkette smiled. "Great, actually." She gestured to the boy behind her. "This is Kurt, my boyfriend." I nodded to him as he cracked half a smile in my direction.

I just smiled. "Good going Nat." I winked at her, and grinned widely as I saw her blush. She must really like the guy if she's blushing.

I watched as Wisp tackle-hugged first Natalie, and then aimed for her new boyfriend, Kurt. The spikey-haired boys' eyes widened as Wisp finally let go.

"Nice to meetcha! What's your name again?" Wisp bounced in place while she waited for him to answer.

"Name's Kurt. Who're you?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared.

"I'm Wisp! You're too quiet!" She giggled and left Kurt to talk to Chelsea.

He watched after her, in a slight state of shock. "She always like that?" He asked.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Yep. You get used to it after a while though."

I smiled and held my hand out to Kurt. "I'm Wolfy. Nice to see Nat finally snagged herself a boy." I winked at him and watched as both he and Natalie blushed crimson.

I giggled and backed away, moving closer to Chelsea and Vaughn.

Wisp had turned back to Natalie and was chatting happily to the pinkette.

I gave Chelsea a tight hug before stepping back and holding my arms out to Vaughn.

He scowled in my direction, and tried to side-step my waiting hug. I crossed my arms and looked up into his amethyst eyes.

He scowled at me, but I kept my arms crossed and matched his with a scowl of my own. Soon, his lips quirked upward, and he opened his arms to me. Smiling, I jumped into the hug. "That's my favorite cowboy." I snickered when I felt him shake his head at me.

I heard Chelsea laughing quietly in the background. "Same old, same old." She sighed. "You two are so alike it's scary."

Vaughn and I share a knowing grin as we step back from one another.

I look around at my friends, and wave them over. "C'mon you guys, time to get you all settled in over at Ocarina Inn." Once we had everybody settled, Natalie in her own room, Kurt in another, and Chelsea and Vaughn in one together, Wisp and I left for our own home.

Wisp chattered nonstop on the way home, I didn't mind, we were both so excited to see our old friends again.

Wisp bounced up and down as I unlocked the door to our house. "It was sooo funny that Jake and Colleen didn't think Chelsea and Vaughn were old enough to be married already!"

I snickered. "Vaughn's face sure was priceless!"

Yawning, we both slipped into some clothes Chelsea and Natalie had brought for us. Seeing as our own luggage had somehow not made it here yet, I had asked Chelsea to bring us some clothes, pajamas, and just the basic essentials. Like a toothbrush…my favorite shampoo…my wolf towel I got for my birthday…How had I missed packing that anyways? Hmm…

Wisp had just gotten into her neon yellow pants and huge bright green shirt. I swear, that girl loves bright colors…

I quickly slipped into some dark red shorts and a black t-shirt that read, 'I may not be perfect, but I'm as close as it gets.' It was always a fun shirt to wear around.

Smiling, I slipped into bed, just as Wisp mumbled a sleepy 'Goodnight.'.

I hummed softly. "G'night Wisp. Sweet dreams."

And with that, I switched off the lights and let myself be pulled far away and into my dreams.

**Floopy: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**

**Luke: YEAH! 'CAUSE IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! *fist-pumps***

**Kurt: *rolls eyes* Can I get the duct tape now?**

**Wizard: *poofs up a huge roll* No need…here…*Hands duct tape to Kurt.**

**Wolfy: *laughs as Floopy and Luke run around the room, chased by Kurt***

** Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of **_**'Love? Since When?'**_** We hope you'll tune in next time, for our newest and best adventure yet!**

**Wizard: Don't…forget…to review please…**

**Wolfy: What he said! Laters! **


End file.
